A Baby's Walker carriage is the best equipment to help babies learn walking. It contains the dual fun of learning and games. Therefore, it is popular and well-sold. However, because the babies lack mature motor skills, they can not control the movement of the carriage suitably. Besides, the carriage is light and easily movable and slides freely once being pushed gentlely. Hence, the carriage could become out of control and the baby get hurt especially when there are visible dangers and obstacles anywhere i.e. desks, chairs, stairs, slopes and so on. Thus, the chance of getting hurt is high. Therefore it is necessary to improve the safety of Baby's Walker carriages. This issue has been paid more and more attention.
To create a safer baby's walker carriage, there have been a lot of people dedicating research and development, and making many efforts. These improvements are either to separate the feet of the walk-learning riders from the ground or to fix the walk-learning carriage to make it immovable. The former is shown in FIG. 1, it includes a drawable canvas belt (40) attached to the bedrock (30) of the carriage, to separate the baby's feet from the ground. Thus, the baby's feet can not reach the ground and yield friction. Therefore, they can not move the carriage by themselves. Even though this method can improve safety, the canvas (40) can be damaged easily due to the continuous friction with the ground. Furthermore, it is not convenient because babies' feet will be an obstacle when drawing the canvas belt (40). Another improvement is to add fixed equipment to the bedrock (30) of the carriage. The typical way is shown in FIG. 2. The supporting equipment (50) is installed in the bedrock (30). The whole structure could be contracted but needs to be coordinated with the structure redesign of the wheels. When the walk-learning carriage wants to be fixed, the revolving button (31) on the two sides makes the wheels (32) contract upwardly. The carriage is immovable by the ground contacting the supporting equipment (50). In order to support and stabilize the carriage effectively, the supporting equipment (50) must be installed in at least three sides of the bedrock, and the surface area touching the ground has to be sufficiently wide enough for effectiveness to be achieved.
The above mentioned conventional carriages have one weakness in common. That is they still can not stabilize the carriage completely. This is because the babies always shake, jump and stretch the feet to the ground repeatedly when using the carriage. As a result, the walk-learning carriage is shaken and slid. Therefore, danger still exists. The babies will be frightened by the shake in the carriage shown in FIG. 1, as all the wheels still reach the ground and lack slide-resisting equipment. Consequently, even if it is not shaken and unstable, it still can slide smoothly. As to the structure shown in FIG. 2, it will be shaken easily and frighten the kids, moreover, it can still move intermittently because of the shake. Hence, the typical carriage still needs improvement.